Musical instruments are well known in the children's toy industry. There are a variety of children's products currently available that resemble musical instruments such as guitars, pianos, keyboards, or drums. These toys are shaped to resemble actual musical instruments in appearance and often include electrical and/or mechanical components that will produce a variety of sounds when a child or infant "plays" the instrument by pushing the buttons or keys on the instrument. Some of these toy instruments can also be configured such that the sounds produced by the toy closely corresponds to the scales of notes that are played by the actual instrument that the toy resembles.
Although musical toys are known in the toy industry, these instruments have a number of shortcomings. For example, toy instruments currently available are designed to resemble one particular instrument; e.g., there are currently available toy guitars or toy keyboards, but not combination toy guitar/keyboards. Additionally, young children enjoy using toys that are capable of "transforming" into other toys. In the case of musical instruments, however, there are no such toys currently available that transform from one musical instrument to another. This problem is compounded by the fact that, for a young child to obtain an increased level of enjoyment from the transforming toy, each of the musical instruments in the toy should be capable of functioning properly, playing different instrument sounds when actuated by the child. Such toys can become more difficult and expensive to manufacture if multiple instruments are combined. For these reasons, it is desirable to have a convertible toy instrument that can resemble multiple musical instruments in sound and shape or appearance while still being relatively inexpensive and simple to produce.